


Sleeping Pullen

by Hachimen



Series: Bedroom the series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimen/pseuds/Hachimen
Summary: เมื่อดิ๊กมาขอให้คลาร์กมาเฝ้าบรูซที่โดนพิษจนหลับไม่ตื่นและตอนนั้นไม่มีใครอยู่บ้านสักคน“เอาเป็นว่า” น้ำเสียงของชายหนุ่มทำเอาคลาร์กหันขวับไปมองแล้วเจอเข้ากับรอยยิ้มยียวนแกมทะลึ่งเต็มๆ “ไม่มีใครอยู่บ้านจะทำอะไรก็รีบๆทำเน่อครับเน่อ”





	

“เพราะงี้แหละ ฝากด้วยนะคลาร์ก”

คนถูกเรียกที่เพิ่งถึงพร้อมชุดซุปเปอร์แมนยืนพูดไม่ออกมองใบหน้าลูกคนโตของบรูซซึ่งตอนนี้อยู่ในชุดไนท์วิงเกาหัวแกรกๆแล้วยิ้มแหยๆให้เขา จากนั้นก็หันไปมองใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของเพื่อนสนิทที่นอนหลับอยู่บนเตียงสี่เสาราคามากกว่าทรัพย์สินทั้งตัวในอพาทเม้นท์ของเขาแล้วหันไปทำหน้ามึนๆใส่ชายหนุ่มที่ยืนยิ้มเจื่อนอีกครั้ง

“ขออีกรอบได้มั้ยดิ๊ก”

“ผมอยากให้ช่วยนอนเฝ้าบรูซหน่อยน่ะ” ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจเฮือก “จริงๆ เรียกว่านอนเฝ้าบ้านจะถูกกว่ามั้งครับ สั้นๆคือหลังจากบรูซกลับมาจาก JL ก็เกิดเรื่องที่ก็อทแธม ไอวี่เกิดนึกอยากปลุกต้นไม้โบราณขึ้นมาที่โรบินสันพาร์ค บรูซนั้นจัดการเคลียร์เรื่องแล้วจับไอวี่ส่งให้ GCPD ได้อย่างรวดเร็ว แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็สูดละอองเกสรต้นไม้โบราณนั่นมากเกินไปอยู่ดี ดังนั้นหลังจากหลับไปตอนดีสามก็...อย่างที่เห็นครับ”

“20 ชั่วโมง?” คลาร์กตาเบิกกว้าง “เขาจะเป็นอะไรรึเปล่าดิ๊ก”

“ยังไม่รู้น่ะครับ” ดิ๊กเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงกังวล “ตอนนี้ทิมกำลังหาวิธีช่วยอยู่ที่ไททัน เดเมียนกับผมแล้วคนอื่นๆต้องออกไปจัดการเคลย์เฟซกับลิดด์เลอร์ที่นึกคึกอะไรไม่รู้อยากปล้นทองทั่วก็อทแธมเอาทองมาสร้างอนุสาวรีย์ประจำตัวรับวันปีใหม่ ผมไม่อยากปล่อยบรูซทิ้งไว้อย่างนี้น่ะครับ โดยเฉพาะตอนที่อัลเฟรดไปเยี่ยมญาติที่อังกฤษด้วย”

“โอ้..”

“อีกอย่างถ้าผมให้เจสันมาเฝ้า บรูซคงโกรธผมยันเดเมียนมีหลานแน่”

ภาพใบหน้าฉีกยิ้มชั่วร้ายหัวเราะอย่างสะใจในมือถือปากกาหมึกซึมของเจสันกับบรูซที่นอนหลับตาพริ้มโดนวาดหนวดแมวไหลเข้ามาในสมองจนเขาต้องรีบสะบัดทิ้งออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

ถึงบรูซจะดูน่ารักดีแปลกๆก็เถอะ..

คลาร์กรีบก้มหน้ากระแอมไออีกทางเพื่อกลบเกลื่อนใบหน้าที่ร้อนวูบแล้วพยักหน้าให้ดิ๊ก “ได้สิ เสื้อของฉันที่ทิ้งไว้คราวก่อนยังอยู่ใช่มั้ย”

“อื้ม อัลเฟรดเก็บไว้ให้”ดิ๊กเดินไปเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้าของบรูซแล้วยื่นเสื้อกับกางเกงที่พับไว้อย่างดีส่งให้เขาที่มองวัตถุในมือด้วยใบหน้าเหวอๆ ดิ๊กเลิกคิ้วขึ้น “บรูซเป็นคนบอกให้อัลเฟรดเก็บไว้ในนั้นน่ะ”

“โอเค?”

จริงๆเขาก็ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจเท่าไรว่าโอเคจริงรึเปล่าเพราะเพื่อนสนิทคนนี้ของเขายิ่งมีปัญหากับการเข้าสังคมบ่อยๆด้วย และบางครั้งก็ตัวเขานี่แหละที่โดนเต็มๆ ถ้าดิ๊กบอกว่าบรูซเอาเสื้อของเขาไปทิ้งเขายังรู้สึกว่าสมจริงกว่าการที่อีกฝ่ายเก็บไว้ในตู้ของตัวเองเลย นี่เขาควรมีความหวังกับความรู้สึกของตัวเองที่มีต่อเพื่อนสนิทคนนี้รึเปล่า? หรือเขาควรกินแห้วต่อไปเพราะบรูซแค่เก็บไว้ทำการทดลอง?

นี่ถ้าไม่ติดที่เป็นบรูซบางทีเขาคงจับอีกฝ่ายมาเขย่าแล้วตะโกนบอกรักไปเรียบร้อยแล้วมั้ง

ดิ๊กฉีกยิ้มแล้วตบไหล่เขา “เอาน่าอย่าคิดมาก หมอนี่เขาเข้าใจยากแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้ว คิดไปก็ปวดหัวเปล่าครับ”

“โอเค..”คลาร์กถอนหายใจ แล้วหันไปมองใบหน้าอันสงบของบรูซอย่างเป็นห่วง “หวังว่าทิมจะหาวิธีช่วยเขาเร็วๆนะ”

“ผมก็หวังแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน” ดิ๊กยิ้มอย่างอ่อนใจ “เคยคิดไว้บ่อยๆว่าอยากให้เขาได้พักบ้าง แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะได้พักทีก็ลงเอยเอาแบบนี้ซะงั้นน่ะ”

“จริง” เขานึกถึงภาพเพื่อนสนิทที่ผ่านมาแทบไม่เคยหยุดพักเลยก็รู้สึกเหนื่อยใจตามไปด้วย “แต่เหมือนก็อทแธมจะต้องการเขาเกือบตลอดเวลานี่สิ”

แถมเจ้าตัวก็หัวดื้อซะขนาดนั้นด้วย

“งั้นเดี๋ยวผมไปก่อนละกัน คาดว่าคงไม่ได้กลับทั้งคืนเพราะงั้นถ้ายังไงนอนห้องผมก็ได้ครับ อีกอย่าง..”ชายหนุ่มยิ้มแหยๆ “ห้องอื่นก็ไม่ทันได้เก็บด้วย”

“ไม่เป็นไร ห้องเดิมใช่รึเปล่า”เขาถามยิ้มๆ โดยไม่ถือสา

“อ่าฮะ เพิ่มเติมคือข้างๆเป็นห้องเดมิ”

“จะระวังไม่ให้เข้าผิดห้องละกัน” คลาร์กเอ่ยหน้านิ่ง

ดิ๊กหัวเราะร่าแล้วตบไหล่เขาเบาๆ ชายหนุ่มเดินผละออกไปก่อนจะหยุดตรงหน้าประตูห้อง “เอาเป็นว่า” น้ำเสียงของชายหนุ่มทำเอาคลาร์กหันขวับไปมองแล้วเจอเข้ากับรอยยิ้มยียวนแกมทะลึ่งเต็มๆ “ไม่มีใครอยู่บ้านจะทำอะไรก็รีบๆทำเน่อครับเน่อ”

“ **ดิ๊ก!** ”

ไม่ทันที่เขาจะได้ต่อว่าอะไรชายหนุ่มก็วิ่งหนีหายไปกับสายลมและเสียงหัวเราะลั่นบ้านเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาจึงทำได้เพียงแค่ส่ายหน้ากับความทะเล้นของเด็กที่เห็นมาตั้งแต่ตัวเท่าเอวที่ไม่รู้บรูซ(หรืออัลเฟรด)เอาอะไรให้กินถึงโตจนตัวสูงจะเท่าพวกเขาแล้ว

“จริงๆฉันควรนับถือนายเรื่องเลี้ยงเด็กนะ รู้รึเปล่า” ในห้องที่มีเพียงแสงไฟจากโคมไฟข้างเตียง คลาร์กเอ่ยด้วยเสียงเรียบๆ ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามมองไปยังใบหน้าอันนิ่งสงบของเพื่อนสนิทเขาจากนั้นก็ยิ้มออกมาบางๆ “แต่ละคนนี่สุดยอดจนต้องยกนิ้วให้เลยรู้มั้ยบรูซ แต่ฉันคิดว่านายคงรู้อยู่แล้วล่ะ”

เขายืนจ้องมองคนที่เขาแอบชอบมานานสักพักแล้วเกาแก้มน้อยๆด้วยความรู้สึกเขินนิดหน่อย เพราะถึงแม้ตอนนี้(ที่หลับอยู่)จะคุยด้วยง่ายกว่า(เยอะ)และไม่มีสายตาพิฆาตของแบทแมนมองกลับมา แต่เขาคิดว่าร้อยทั้งร้อยคนที่ได้มองใบหน้าของคนๆนี้นานๆก็เขินกันทุกคนแน่นอน

ก็เล่นหน้าตาดีซะขนาดนี้ นี่ยังไม่รวมคุณสมบัติเสริมอื่นๆอีกนะ

“เลยเป็นอีกเหตุผลที่ฉันไม่กล้าจีบนายไง”

คลาร์กหยุดนั่งลงข้างเตียงแล้วค่อยๆดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมไหล่คนที่หลับสนิทเบาๆก่อนจะโน้มตัวไปดึงจัดผ้าห่มไหล่อีกข้างให้เข้าที่ รอยยิ้มอย่างรักใคร่ปรากฏบนใบหน้าของเขาโดยปราศจากการปิดบัง

แต่ถึงนายตอนหลับจะงดงามราวกับรูปสลักล้ำค่าและตอนตื่นจะสูงค่าเกินเอื้อมก็ตาม แต่สิ่งที่มีค่าเหนือสิ่งอื่นใดคือตัวตนของนายและการที่ได้อยู่เคียงข้างและได้ใช้เวลากับนาย ดังนั้น...

“รีบตื่นนะบี”

“อืม”

คลาร์กเบิกตากว้างจนลูกตาแทบถลนและสบเข้ากับดวงตาสีฟ้าจางคมกริบที่เปิดออกสะท้อนแสงจากโคมไฟเป็นประกายโดยไม่ทันได้เตรียมตัว เหงื่อเย็นๆเริ่มไหลซึมเกาะหน้าผากเขาทันทีเมื่อเขารู้ตัวว่าใบหน้าของพวกเขานั้นใกล้กันแค่ไหน แถมมือที่เอื้อมไปคลุมผ้าห่มให้อีกฝ่ายก็ทำให้เขาอยู่ในสภาพล่อแหลมกึ่งค่อมร่างของเพื่อนสนิทเขาอยู่ด้วย

“หวะ..หวัด _ดี?_ ”

ไหงเสียงเรามันเหมือนเป็นประโยคคำถามแปลกๆเนี่ย!

คลาร์กรู้สึกเหมือนอยากจะจิกทึ้งหัวตัวเองทั้งน้ำตาแปลกๆแม้จะไม่แสดงออกมาทางสีหน้าก็ตาม บรูซถอนหายใจยาวแล้วบิดขี้เกียจเล็กน้อย ขณะนั้นเองเขาก็สังเกตเห็นสิ่งผิดปกติบางอย่างในดวงตาคู่นั้นของเพื่อนเขาที่ดูปรือปรอยและแววใสกว่าทุกครั้ง

เราไม่ได้เผลอกลืนน้ำลายไปใช่มั้ย

“กี่โมงแล้วคลาร์ก”ถามจบบรูซก็มุดไปหาวใต้ผ้าห่ม “นายมีอะไรรึเปล่า”

เสียงทุ้มต่ำกว่าปกติของบรูซทำให้เขานึกถึงอัศวินรัตติกาลแห่งก็อทแธมขึ้นมา ซึ่งด้วยน้ำเสียงผนวกกับสภาพของอีกฝ่ายตอนนี้ทำให้ร่างกายของเขาสั่นสะท้านอย่างช่วยไม่ได้จริงๆและเกิดคำถามที่ว่าคริปโตเนียนนั้นหัวใจวายตายได้รึเปล่าในหัวเขาขึ้นมาด้วย แต่ที่เริ่มลำบากใจมากกว่าตอนนี้คือ...

จากนี้เขาจะมองหน้าแบทแมนโดยไม่นึกถึงภาพบรูซตอนตื่นนอนยังไงดีนี่สิ

“เอ่อ...”เอาซะเขาพูดไม่ออกเลย

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นรึเปล่า แล้วทำไม...”บรูซซุกไปหาวในผ้าห่มอีกครั้ง คนถูกถามเลิกคิ้ว ทันใดนั้นเขาก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่าเขายังอยู่ในชุดซุปเปอร์แมนอยู่เลยนั่นเอง

คงคิดว่าเรามีเรื่องด่วนเลยมาหาสินะ

“ทุกอย่างเรียบร้อยดี เพียงแต่...”คลาร์กค่อยๆยันตัวออกจากสภาวะล่อแหลมช้าๆแล้วเกาหัวน้อยด้วยรอยยิ้มเหยเก “นายจำเรื่องที่นายจับไอวี่ส่งให้GCPDไปได้ไหม”

“...อืม”

“เหมือนตอนนั้นจะมีเกสรยาสลบในอากาศแล้วนายก็สูดเข้าไปเยอะเกินน่ะ”เขายิ้มให้เพื่อนที่ยังซุกตัวอยู่ในผ้าห่มบางๆด้วยความรู้สึกขบขันกึ่งโล่งใจ “แต่ตอนนี้พิษในตัวนายคงจางลงไปมากแล้วล่ะมั้ง”

ร่างภายใต้ผ้าห่มไม่ไหวติงและมีลมหายใจสม่ำเสมอจนเขาเดาไม่ถูกว่าอีกฝ่ายหลับไปอีกครั้งหรือยัง จนกระทั้งบรูซพลิกตัวตะแคงแล้วโผล่ใบหน้าออกจากผ้าห่มมาครึ่งนึงเพื่อจ้องเขาเขม่งด้วยสายตาง่วงงุน(ซึ่งในสายตาเขามันดูน่ารักมากกว่าน่ากลัวมาก) “..แล้ว?”

“ดิ๊กเลยให้ฉันมาเฝ้านายเพราะไม่มีใครอยู่บ้าน”คลาร์กยิ้มน้อยๆ “รู้สึกยังไงบ้าง”

“ง่วง..”เขาหลับตาลงครู่หนึ่ง “มาก...”

เพื่อนของเขานิ่งไปอีกครั้ง “บรูซ..? บี?” คลาร์กลองเรียกเพื่อนเขาเบาๆ “หลับไปแล้ว? งั้นฉันไม่กวนนายแล้ว-“

มืออุ่นๆใต้ผ้าห่มจู่ๆก็โผล่ออกมาคว้าเขาไว้ในขณะที่เขาลุกขึ้นแล้วลากเขาเข้าไปในผ้าห่มทันทีจนเขาเผลอร้องเสียงหลงโดยไม่รู้ตัว ไม่วายในตอนที่เขายังอึ้งอยู่นั้นบรูซก็รวบเขาไปกอดและซุกใบหน้าไปยังแผงอกเขาเรียบร้อยแล้ว

ชั่ววินาทีนั้นร่างกายของเขาแข็งค้างเพราะทำอะไรไม่ถูกไปชั่วขณะ ไออุ่นไออุ่นและเสียงหัวใจที่คุ้นเคยแต่ใกล้ชิดกับหัวใจของเขามากกว่าทุกครั้งทำเอาใบหน้าเขาร้อนวูบขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง หัวใจที่เต้นแรงนั้นทำให้เขารู้สึกวิงเวียนคล้ายจะเป็นลมจนเขาคิดว่าต้องไปตรวจร่างกายแล้วจริงๆ

ตัดสินใจไม่ถูกอยู่นาน จนแล้วจนรอดเขาก็ถอนหายใจยาวแล้วค่อยๆโอบร่างของบรูซให้แนบชิดกับเขามากกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อยอย่างนุ่มนวล

“ความผิดนายนะ”

 

*** Omake ***

“เอาซะยันสว่างเลย”

“หยุดบ่นซะทีเกรย์สัน”

“ขอบ่นหน่อยเถอะ ฉันเพิ่งโดนเคลย์เฟซตบจนเอวเคล็ดมานะเดมิ”

“...”เด็กชายขมวดคิ้วแล้วเบ้หน้าโดยไม่ปกปิดความรังเกียจ “พอเถอะเกรย์สัน มันชักจะอุบาทขึ้นทุกทีละ”

คนอายุมากกว่าทำหน้ามุ่ยน้อยๆแล้วโยนเครื่องแบบฮีโรใส่ตะกร้าซักผ้าเซ็งๆ หลังจากค่ำคืนอันยาวนานชวนสมองแตกเพราะหนึ่งวายร้ายนั้นความสามารถชวนปวดหัวและอีกหนึ่งก็ช่างชอบทำให้คนอื่นปวดหัวเหลือเกินผ่านพ้นไป ตอนนี้ก็เวลาประมาณ7โมงกว่าแล้ว เขาพอจะพนันได้เลยว่าสิ่งที่ทั้งเขาและเด็กชายอารมณ์บูดข้างๆต้องการมีเหมือนกันแน่นอนคืออาบน้ำร้อน เตียงนอน หมอนอุ่นๆ และการได้หลับเป็นตาย แบบชนิดที่หลับไปข้ามได้ก็ดี

ยิ่งอัลเฟรดไม่อยู่ด้วย ถึงเวลาหนูร่าเริงล่ะพี่น้อง

หลังจากเขาไปอาบน้ำร้อนในห้องน้ำที่ถ้ำค้างคาวและจัดแจงเปลี่ยนเป็นชุดนอนเรียบร้อย(อัลเฟรด ขอโทษที่ไม่รักดีอย่างสุดซึ้งครับ) จากนั้นเขาก็เดินนวดสะโพกขึ้นบันไดเรื่อยๆ และขณะที่เขาผ่านโถงทางเดินเขาก็นึกขึ้นได้

จริงสิ คลาร์กนอนห้องเราอยู่นี่นา

“เดมิ”ดิ๊กยื่นหน้าเข้าไปทางห้องครัว “คืนนี้ขอนอนด้วยหน่อยสิ”

เดเมียนที่กำลังยกน้ำดื่มหันมามองเขาด้วยใบหน้าคิ้วขนกัน “ทำไม”

“ฉันให้คลาร์กมาเฝ้าบรูซน่ะ ตอนนี้คงหลับอยู่ในห้องฉัน ซึ่งคนหน้าตาดีและจิตสำนึกดีอย่างพวกเราไม่ควรไปปลุกเขา-“

“หมอนั่นเป็นเอเลียนพลังแสงอาทิตย์นะ”

“แล้ว?”ดิ๊กทำหน้าแอ๊บแบ้ว

เด็กชายวางแก้วอย่างอารมณ์เสีย “เขาไม่ต้องนอนก็ได้”

“แต่บรูซบอกว่าถ้าปล่อยให้เขาไม่นอนเขาจะอารมณ์ไม่ดีง่ายนะ”

“แล้ว?”

“เดมิ ซุปเปอร์แมนอารมณ์ไม่ดีมันหายนะต่อโลกเลยนะ เผลอๆโลกแตกขึ้นมาทำไงนิ”

โรบิ้นคนปัจจุบันมองหน้าโรบิ้นรุ่นที่1สักครู่แล้วพยักหน้า “ก็ได้”

“เยี่ยม!”

พูดจบพวกเขาก็พากันไปยังจุดหมาย ดิ๊กสังเกตเห็นว่าเดเมียนขยี้ตาไล่ความง่ววงหลายครั้งแล้วในขณะที่พวกเขากำลังจะผ่านไปยังห้องนอน ดิ๊กก็เหลือบไปเห็นประตูห้องของบรูซที่ยังเปิดอยู่

คลาร์กลืมปิด? ไม่น่าใช่ กลอนน่าจะไม่ดีมั้ง

ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจแล้วเดินไปหวังจะปิดประตูให้ แต่ทันทีที่เขาชะโงกหัวไปที่ประตูเขาก็แทบสำลักอากาศ

**เชดเด้!**

ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของดิ๊กเบิกกว้างมองภาพชายผมดำสองคนนอนกอดกันอย่างแนบชิดภายใต้ผ้าห่มหนานุ่ม คลาร์กที่ใบหน้าโผล่ออกจากผืนผ้าอย่างชัดเจนกับบรูซที่จากมุมที่เขามองนั้นเห็นแค่ปอยผมเพียงเล็กน้อยที่เกยบริเวณปลายคางของคลาร์ก และจากผ้าคลุมแดงๆที่แลบออกมานั่นหมายความว่าคลาร์กนอนไปทั้งๆที่ยังอยู่ในชุดซุปเปอร์แมนด้วย

คลาร์ก ผมไม่คิดเลยว่าคุณจะYOLOได้ขนาดนี้!

นี่หมายความว่าเราไปปุ๊บ คลาร์ก **ลงมือปั๊บ** เลยสินะ

**นับถือจนน้ำตาจะไหลเลยครับ!**

ดิ๊กทำท่าเยสอย่างสะใจเงียบๆ เดเมียนซึ่งอยู่ไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกลหันมามองด้วยความสงสัย

“มีอะไรรึเปล่าเกรย์-“

ประตูห้องของพ่อเด็กชายถูกปิดฉับใส่หน้าอย่างรวดเร็วและเงียบสนิททันที ดวงหน้าที่มักกวนบาทาของชายที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นพี่คนโตของบ้านยามนี้ยิ่งดูวอนอวัยวะส่วนล่างสุดเข้าไปใหญ่

“ไม่มีอะไรๆ”

“ผมไม่ได้โง่นะเกรย์สัน มันต้อง-“

ดิ๊กรีบกระโดดมาขวางประตูทันที นิ้วชี้เรียวๆถูกยกขึ้นโบกส่ายไปมาอย่างยียวน “โน้วๆๆๆ” รอยยิ้มทะเล้นของอีกฝ่ายฉีกกว้างขึ้นไปอีก “โทษที ฉากนี้กำจัดเรท ต่ำกว่า18ห้ามเน่อ”

น้องเล็กของบ้านทำหน้าย่น “อะไรของนาย นับวันยิ่งเข้าใจยากนะ”

“จริงๆก็อยากให้เข้าใจนะ”แต่สงสารคลาร์ก ซึ่งโดนเล่นแน่ถ้าเดเมียนรู้เอาตอนนี้ อาจถึงขั้นเสาเตียงหักเลยก็ว่าได้

ฟังดูดุเด็ดเผ็ดมัน แต่ปล่อยไว้แบบนี้น่าลุ้นกว่า _เย้อะ_

“ไปนอนเถอะ ผมว่านายเพี้ยนเพราะไม่ได้นอนแล้วแหละ”

“อาจจะจริง ไปนอนกันๆ”พูดจบเขาก็ดันหลังเดเมียนไปทางห้องนอนด้วยรอยยิ้มเบิกบาน

**พรุ่งนี้ไปเปิดวงพนันดีกว่าวุ้ย!**

**Author's Note:**

> ...และวงพนันครั้งใหญ่ก็เปิดอย่างลับๆในกลุ่มฮีโร
> 
> เรื่องนี้ยังไม่จบเพียงแค่นี้แน่นอน ยังมีตอนตอนไปจ้า กะจะเขียนเป็นซีรี่One-Shot ช่วงว่างจากงานหลวง ฝากติดตามด้วยเนะ
> 
> ํYOLO = You Only Live One (เกิดครั้งเดียวตายครั้งเดียว)
> 
> ปล.ขอเวลาแปป เพิ่งอ่าน Injustice มา ความDarkมากไป ใจร้าว ถถถ


End file.
